Ace
Full Name: 'Ace Walker Wilson *'Gender: Male *'Age: '''18 *'Height:' 5'5" *'Theme Song: ' **Pumped Up Kicks **Blow *'Occupation: 'Cook *'Faction: 'UG History Being born on the island in the year x082, Ace has never known a life outside of Step City. It is the entire world to him. He was only four years old during the events of V-Day and barely remembers it at all. For a very long time, his parents thought that they had a jamdeaf child. It turns out that their emotion manipulating vibes mostly just cancelled out the symptoms. They figured out he was quite gifted after he blew up their first apartment as a preteen. Ever since then, he has trying to get a handle on his vibe so its not so out of control. With such potential in his vibe, it's no surprise he started stepping for the UG at such a young age. Personality small and angry and never tired Dance \ Vibe style "Energy Rocket Projection" Ace can never truly turn his vibe off. He is constantly taking in energy from the world around him. But there is very little he can do with this asside from never be tired. In order to take in more energy, he needs a beat. The more he can stay with his beat, the more energy he takes in. Getting offbeat can actually completely drain him. When getting a high enough level of energy he can use it to form sort of "rockets" that he can shoot out toward his enemies. There are quite a few side effects to such a powerful vibe. First, as mentioned before he doesn't ever really feel tired. Instead he will fall asleep unexpectedly anywhere at anytime. Another is that around other people, especially in confined spaces, he can leak energy to those around him, usually causing them to become slightly more aggressive, like he is. It could easily lead to violence. Jumpstyle is his prefered dance, as it relies heavily on rhythm, but he can also be found moshing and doing quite a few different dances. Solar Flare Event Relationships *Gabe- His roommate. Well, more like the guy, who's place he sometimes manages to crash in if he times it right. They are close. That much is obvious. How close isn't very widely known knowledge. *Yuki- Kind of a weirdo, but he's okay. That is as long as he isn't teasing or touching or freezing him. *Cross- Ace isn't sure who this guy is, but he is rather fun to fight with... sometimes. Other times he is a real ''pain. *Steve- He's a pretty cool boss. One of the only people Ace will take an order from. He knows what he's talking about, alright? *Frankie- Who is this asshole? He just attacks him for no fucking reason whenever he gets close. What a fucker! *Quentin- Target practice. *Meredith- Jamdeaf bitch. *Forbes- Scary bastard with a gun. Avoid at all costs. Faction Swap Funk Mafia stuff Roller Banditos stuff Square stuff Miscellaneous Information * He has some tattoos, as seen on the right. *He is a Disney Princess who can call animals with his beautiful voice. They can dance and clean together. Category:Characters Category:Ace Category:UG